


夜莺停止啼叫的第七夜

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Lee Donghyuck | Heachan
Kudos: 5





	夜莺停止啼叫的第七夜

1.罗渽民第一人称

李马克给的棒棒糖，是进口货，比我给的贵，他叼着向我炫耀。皱巴巴的糖纸拆下来舍不得扔，搙平叠好塞进裤兜，大摇大摆走在我前面，见我不跟上去，就扯着嗓子喊：“喂，罗渽民，你还回不回家啦？”我阖紧牙关，晃到他身侧，  
“他给的糖，比我给的好吃吗？”

李东赫总是在从别人那里讨不到甜头的时候，才愿意转向我。只要李马克叫他补作业，他就让我先回家；李马克说“早点休息”，他就提前下线；李马克没收他的漫画书，他就干脆不看了，说权当省钱——可漫画书是他说想看，我才专门跑去市里的周边店用省下来的零花钱给他买回来的。我掐着他腰上前几天被人踢出来的淤青，问：“好吃吗？”他皱眉，又用发红的眸子瞪，“不知道啊。”我替你尝尝吧，塑料棍卡在他齿间，我用舌头撬开，含着的糖水从嘴角流下来，我就舔，结果舔到酸涩的液体，顺着他脸颊一路攀至眼尾。他闭不上的眼尾，像被刀子砍过一样，有崭新的嫩粉色，和浅浅的沟壑，眼泪水一点都兜不住。我问他怎么哭了也不把眼睛闭上，他说：“看着你的时候舍不得闭眼啊，渽民，太漂亮了。”温柔从他绵哑的嗓音里泄出来，捧一掬在手里，嫌不够，又轰轰烈烈向我涌来，“多看看我吧，拜托，那就多看看我吧。”

把目光从别人身上移开，只看我一个，不行吗？他还是摇头，草草抹泪，把棒棒糖咬得“咔咔”作响，说“走吧”，“去你家还是我家？”“你家吧。”巷子里那只奶猫又凑上来，贴着李东赫的脚踝喵喵叫。我和我裤子里的兄弟都催促着他走快些，可他还是禁不住诱惑要蹲下来逗弄小猫咪的下巴，我从他身后罩住他肩膀，也像猫一样埋在他脖子里撒娇。楼上有户人家开了窗，李东赫刚要转过来索吻的脑袋哐地撞到我下巴，我没稳住向后倒去，被李东赫拉着手带起来。

我的手真的很好牵，是吧，嘴也很好亲，他三言两语就可以向我讨到，碰我我也不会躲、抱我我也不挣脱，不需要耍任何手段，他就可以在我身上为所欲为——要得到我的爱太容易了，李东赫是个十足的混蛋，调戏别人是他人生一大乐趣，他瞧不上“接受我的爱”这么没有挑战性的事情。

李马克决定要去市里读书的那个暑假，雨下个不停。他走前一天，李东赫打电话让他把漫画书还回来，他就来了，撑一把漂亮的雨伞，踩着雨靴，怀里揣一盒看起来很贵的巧克力、一个崭新的吉他，和一封手写信。我站在二楼的窗前往下看，李马克小心翼翼地侧过胳膊，把护在怀里的吉他伸过去，李东赫接了，说些什么，时不时抬眼看我一下。我正在心里念叨着：马克哥快走吧，不要再让东赫伤心了，不要送什么手写信，不要再给他幻想的余地了——但分别时李东赫只是抱了抱马克哥，并没有送他到路口，没有哭得撕心裂肺，也没有注视他背影。他站在门口拨了两根低沉的弦，意味不明地笑笑，就进屋去。我再也没有见过李马克。

二十分钟后他敲开我家的门，蓬松的头发湿了半截，睫毛上也挂着水珠。他窝在我怀里打开那盒巧克力，一粒接着一粒的吃，彩色的锡纸全丢在地上，他只是把它们揉成团，远远地投到了垃圾桶里。他跟我接吻的时候唇齿间还弥留着浓郁的可可香，打着转缠上来，我咬他脖子上的小痣，甜味像要从那处爆出来一样，温热而潮湿。他问我你想怎么做，我本来打算说随便，但这就等于和李东赫说：你操我吧。所以我让他躺好，再欺身压上去。李东赫脚脖子上套着我送的红绳子，本来是他妈妈给的一块玉，上面有小孔，但红绳已经不知道去哪了，我就给他买了一根，学校不给戴，他就绕几圈在系脚踝上，竟然也合适得不得了。我把他的腿抬起来压在胸前，绳子上的小饰品跟着我的动作一晃一晃的，我叼住玩弄，尝出淡淡的雨水味。

十七岁潮湿的夏季，浇灭了李东赫那场如火如荼的初暗恋。他跌进我怀里，说不想再往上爬了，太累了。他转过身，给我看他后背上大大小小的青紫，说：我爸又喝酒了，玻璃瓶子还拿在手咧，我把吉他藏起来就跑了，唉，不敢回家。我骑在他身上，手法娴熟地给他上药，他背过手把那封信伸过来，要我看，我不肯，他就兀自念起来。李马克感情粗硬，语言笔直，通篇表达对李东赫的感谢与不舍，关于爱情只字不提。他笑着说李马克是木头，但眼睛再也不红了；他只在被我操的时候哭得厉害——好像怕我会走一样，紧紧抱住我的肩膀，在我耳边喊我的名字，他叫我“娜娜”“娜娜”，亲吻一下下印在我耳廓，说喜欢我，说他想要我。

我不知道该如何定义他的“想要”。

2.李东赫第一人称

罗渽民？罗渽民他啊，花心得很。可是那又怎样呢，他那双多情的桃花眼，任谁看了都要心悸三分，我也不例外。世界上应该没有比罗渽民更漂亮的人了。可他仗着自己长得好看，就到处拈花惹草——是他先选李帝努做同桌的，该死的家伙，为了抄作业不择手段。我甚至听到过他们俩躲在厕所隔间里自慰的声音，头脑一热就说：“开门。”罗渽民真的给开了，我就闯进去把他摁在墙上啃，他手里还握着别人的东西。我怎么敢相信他说爱我。

东赫啵啵。东赫真好。最喜欢东赫了。我们东赫啊...我们东赫啊，他总是这么说，在想要夸我的时候、想要吻我的时候，想要上我的时候......毫不吝啬地给予笑容——如果他是我的，我一定会给他的笑明码标价。他会像个醉汉一样蹭过来，时而搂我的腰，时而蹭我的颈，“我们东赫做的菜怎么这么香呀？”他捏着嗓子说。我爸因为酒后过失伤人蹲牢房的那段时间里，我天天上他家蹭吃蹭喝，代价是拎菜做饭洗碗一条龙服务。我们窝在沙发上看电影，也不记得是看到哪一部的时候，他的手就从毛毯下面伸过来了，将潮湿的掌心扣在我膝上，又一点点往上移，经过的每一处都变得又湿又热，腿间也是。

电影播放到高潮时，鲜血四溅，碎肉横飞，枪击声、尖叫声此起彼伏。我的心跳开始加速，不为电视机里的禁忌画面，而为他面上莹莹的红光，他鼻下振动的气流，和他垂眸时阴暗的眼睑——他黑色的瞳仁越来越深邃，却越来越亮，像一颗萤火虫、像很多颗萤火虫都从他眼底地深渊里飞了上来，朝着有我的那个发向，发光发热，我因此闭上了眼睛，被他吻住双唇。

你有没有跟李帝努做过？我问。他说没有，我只帮他舔过。倒是很实诚，抬起头来看我，眼神无辜得紧，我狠了心摁着他的头压他下去，向他张开双腿，他顺从地跪下，把脸埋在那处，鼻息喷洒在我大腿根部，狠狠捏住我胯骨，神情却仍像小狗讨食一样，用牙齿慢悠悠地解开我的裤头。我硬得流水，咬着手指叫他快点，他就拿刘海蹭我的小腹，招得我忍不住向后挪，又用牙齿叼住我的耻毛让我动弹不得。我捏紧身下的毛毯，带着哭腔又求了几句，他才终于含进我的性器。我强忍着抽插的欲望，用手捧住他的脸，把玩他的耳垂——他耳朵不如李马克的软，我下意识想到。罪恶感于是使我想要好好怜爱他，用指尖拨弄他的睫毛，他颤抖着眨眼，把我煽动得摇摇欲坠，屏幕里猛地一声枪响，我不由得向他喉咙深处顶去，他往后缩了一下，眼睛红了，却还是没松嘴。

“就那么喜欢我吗？”我哽咽着问。他吸吸鼻子，把嘴里多余的唾沫咽下去，又抹了眼角的泪，哑着嗓子说：“我以为我喜欢你喜欢得够明显了。”“可你对谁都这样明显。”他咬我的下唇，要我勾住他的腰，一翻身就换他坐在我胯下，动情地吻着我肩膀上的伤，扣住我后腰将我压向他，眼泪和沉闷的呼吸都喷在我胸前。我手伸进他衣服里摸他的胸肌，饱满得几乎要从我的指缝间溢出来，乳头顶着我手心，我因此被催生出一种怪异的控制欲，想在他身上留下色彩斑斓的淤青，红色的、紫色的、黄色的、绿色的......像我一样，像淫靡的画布，像沾满精液的竹制凉席；我要他像我一样堕落，一样扭曲，我要他渴望我的爱，就像我渴望所有人的爱一样。

第二天他妈妈看见我们两个睡在一张床上时脸色很不好，倒不是因为不欢迎我，而是因为了解我当下的处境。如果我爸对我有罗渽民他妈对他一半好，我也不至于跑到李马克那里去犯贱，更不至于对罗渽民明晃晃的爱意置之不理。我回家去拿书包和车钥匙，出来的时候刚好撞上罗渽民的眼神，就好像那眼神从来没从我身上移开过一样，占据着我四分五裂的短暂青春，不曾、并且再也不会断开。

弄堂、青渍，单车和罗渽民。他像个不幸降落在我阴暗世界里的漂亮天使——可是你看，他在哪里，阳光就在哪里，笼罩着他飞扬的发丝，透过他越洗越薄的白衬衫，直直射向心脏。不然他怎么会那样温暖，那样炙热。

如果这一切都无法使我坠入爱河的话，那什么可以？

fin.


End file.
